


All Work No Play: The 'Filler' Episode

by breathtaken



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: All Work No Play (Podcast), Community: criticalkink, Innuendo, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken
Summary: LIAM: Hello and welcome to a very special,fillerepisode of –[gasps]SAM: You alright there, Liam?LIAM: Oh yeah. I'mveryalright. – ofAll Work No Play.I'm Sam Riegel.SAM: And I'm Liam O'Brien.





	All Work No Play: The 'Filler' Episode

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink meme prompt](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=389836#cmt389836): recording an episode of _All Work No Play_ while one of them is sitting on the other's cock.
> 
> As usual, don't share this; let's keep it exclusively for the people who came looking for it.

**** LIAM: Hello and welcome to a very _ special, filler _ episode of – _[gasps]_

SAM: You alright there, Liam?

LIAM:_ Oh _ yeah. I'm _ very _alright. – of _All Work No Play._ I'm Sam Riegel.

SAM: And I'm Liam O'Brien. As you can see –

LIAM: – or can't –

SAM: We're going old school.

LIAM: Audio – o-only.

SAM: For this special – _ filler _– episode.

LIAM: It's _ very _ fulfilling.

SAM: You feeling fulfilled, Liam?

LIAM: _ So _ fulfilled.

SAM: We don't know how long it'll last –

LIAM: – or how long _ we'll _ last – 

SAM: or if it will be good for our audience. But it's definitely good for us.

LIAM: Is it me or is it hot in here?

SAM: It's not just you. I'm feeling quite hot under the collar.

LIAM: That's metaphorical, cause you don't have a collar at the moment.

SAM: I think that's more your speed.

LIAM: There's still time. Though I'm not sure you could move anywhere right now.

SAM: Not gonna lie, it's pretty tight in here.

LIAM: Tight _ and _hot. 

SAM: So if we sound a bit breathless, that's why.

LIAM: We're in Sam's booth, of course, in his home studio.

SAM: Liam's in my lap.

LIAM: Right on your dick. _[pause]_ There used to be a second chair in here, but we broke it. I think alcohol was involved.

SAM: Among other things. So we've had to get a little friendlier than usual.

LIAM: You mean friendlier than usual when recording this podcast. We're besties, we get friendly a lot.

SAM: That we do. So, erm. How do we normally even do this again? Cause it's been a minute.

LIAM: Oh God – erm – you know, I'm having a bit of trouble thinking right now.

SAM: Well, it is pretty hot in here. You need a break?

LIAM: Nope! My stamina ain't _ that _ bad.

SAM: I can vouch for your stamina. So, Liam. I think we normally start with me asking you how your life is.

LIAM: Oh! It's good. An exciting new thing or two opening up.

SAM: Always good when things open up. Care to share?

LIAM: Nope! Can't talk about it.

SAM: It's always the way. It's – yeah. It's the same for me. Things opening up – _ very _ good things – can't talk about them.

LIAM: How about you, Sammy? How are you doing there?

SAM: Oh, I'm great. It can be hard sometimes. You know. Keeping it together.

LIAM: _ So _ hard. I mean, there's so much of it. I'm pretty full up myself right now.

SAM: I know you are. But gotta admit, that's how we like it. So.

LIAM: So.

SAM: How's the family?

LIAM: ...how about we skip over that this time. Just this once.

SAM: Yeah. Yeah – you're – _[breathlessly]_ yeah.

LIAM: Oh! This episode is brought to you by Liquid Silk. Which is a mead, from Haley's Honey Meadery. It's pretty sweet.

SAM: And pretty strong. We may have been indulging.

LIAM: But not _ too _much.

_ [the sound of a drink being poured] _

LIAM: To tell the truth, we don't really have anything prepared for this.

SAM: We did a couple minutes of prep and we just went.

LIAM: It was good prep. Or foreplay, if you will.

SAM: _ Very _ good. But spontaneity is important in a relationship. Especially when you've been together as long as we have.

LIAM: About three and a half minutes, according to ProTools.

SAM: I mean me and you.

LIAM: Oh! Yeah. Yeah. The – the – Uh.

SAM: Did your software just crash?

LIAM: I think – I think it's overloaded, yeah.

SAM: You just stuttered out like a robot. _[he pronounces it 'robut']_

LIAM: _[text-to-speech voice]_ Does not compute. We done too much fun. 

SAM: We haven't done _ any _ fun for this episode.

LIAM: This _ is _ the –

SAM: This _ is _the fun. Sitting in a hot booth with you wriggling in my lap.

LIAM: I'm trying to keep still. _[pause]_ Who gives a – we're not gonna put this out.

SAM: Why not? I think we're great at putting out. Things. Putting things out.

LIAM: Now you're losing it.

SAM: Four minutes. 

LIAM: Only forty-one to go.

SAM: Oh God.

LIAM: Well, to take the closest topic at hand –

SAM: What's close at hand?

LIAM: I wanna talk about us.

SAM: Oh – oh yeah?

LIAM: Well as our long-time listeners know, we're best friends. We have been for a long time. And we've been through some hard times together.

SAM: Are you gonna be a downer again?

LIAM: I like going down so much precisely because I know you can keep us up.

SAM: It's my specialty.

LIAM: We've been – when it gets hard you're always there for me. And you help me out.

SAM: I've always got a helping hand for you.

LIAM: So I wanted to say thank you.

SAM: It's truly my pleasure. I mean, you've given me a hand in a tight spot before too.

LIAM: Sometimes one of us is in a hole –

SAM: A deep hole.

LIAM: You can't do that alone.

SAM: No, you need someone special. Aw. You've touched me tonight, Liam.

LIAM: You touch me _ every _ night.

SAM: Shall we eat out after this?

_ [giggling] _

LIAM: I could – I could use some protein.

SAM: I think we're running out of steam here.

LIAM: We're getting close to the end.

SAM: Can't end without a dramatic climax, of course.

LIAM: Learned that from Shakespeare. That and the art of the double entendre.

SAM: You've always been a big fan of Willy.

LIAM: It can be hard to get your mouth around.

_ [more giggling] _

SAM: I've never had that problem.

LIAM: _ I've _ – I've got –

SAM: Come on – 

LIAM: – _ oh! _

SAM: Oh! You spilled.

LIAM: Yeah. First spill of the episode.

SAM: All over both of us. _[pause]_ Now I'm all sticky.

LIAM: Curse you, Liquid Silk.

SAM: Let's go –

LIAM: Let's go to break.


End file.
